


Por ti lo haría todo

by Piltoversfinest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Couple, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Good Cop Bad Cop, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Moaning, Oral Sex, Piltover, Piltover's Finest, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom caitlyn, top vi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piltoversfinest/pseuds/Piltoversfinest
Summary: Caitlyn responde a una llamada de aviso de un robo poco común, decide entonces que se ocuparía de la incidencia junto a Vi. Ella no le da mucha importancia pero la sheriff parece preocuparle la situación. A medida que avanzan en la investigación se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. ¿Podrán averiguar qué es lo que está pasando?.
Relationships: Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), vi/caitlyn
Kudos: 1





	Por ti lo haría todo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia/fanfic con material explícito y que mejor estreno que con estas dos señoritas (las amo demasiado), espero que les sea de su agrado y que disfruten de la historia.

Las 6 de la mañana de un día soleado en Piltover , comenzaba a sonar la alarma del despertador y una vi perezosa intentaba apagar el ruidoso aparato a manotazos.

**VI:** Uhgg calla ya mierdecilla, déjame 5 minutos más - Decía mientras rompía el despertador a golpes.

Vi se comenzó a levantar de la cama muy lentamente frotándose los ojos entre múltiples bostezos, mirando hacia la mesita de noche para encender la lámpara. Cuando lo hizo sonrió con maldad ya que observo el despertador roto en la mesilla.

**VI:** Ya van cuatro esta semana, no gano para despertadores.

  
Dicho esto se levanto y fue directa al baño para darse una ducha y asearse. Se vistió sin ponerse los zapatos ni los guantes ya que iba a preparar el desayuno. Le gustaba tomárselo en el sofá mientras hacia zapping. Terminó y se dirigió a hacia la puerta de la entrada colocándose los zapatos y los guanteletes.

**VI:** Allá vamos, otro día más, dijo mientras abría la puerta.

  
Fue hacia el garage, para montarse en su moto y dirigirse a la comisaría para ir trabajar y estar con su preciosa sheriff (una de las grandes cosas que le motivaba).  
Finalizado el trayecto en moto, aparco en su plaza del garaje de la comisaría y se dirigió hacia el ascensor para subir a la planta principal y allí, ir a su despacho, el cual está en la misma planta que el de Caitlyn.

  
**VI:** ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS PRINGAOS!! - dijo vi gritando y riéndose a carcajadas saliendo del ascensor.

  
Los oficiales y policías que estaban en esa planta miraron a vi cansadamente debido a su actitud, pero a pesar de eso le devolvieron el saludo.

  
**SANDRA:** Buenos días a ti también Vi, veo que hoy estás de buen humor. La sheriff Caitlyn requiere tu presencia de inmediato.

  
**VI:** ¿¡Cupcake ya me está echando de menos!?

  
**SANDRA:** Sigh...

  
Vi se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina de Caitlyn, entrando de repente sin llamar y armando jaleo.

  
**VI:** ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS CUPCAKE!! ¿¡Como esta la mejor jefa del mundo!?

  
**CAITLYN:** Vi cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no entres de esa manera.

  
**VI:** Vamos bollito si sabes que te encanta - Dijo con tono coqueto.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¿¡¡BOLLITO!!? Vi permití que me llamases Cupcake, que ni yo misma se porque lo hice, pero esto ya sí que no, para de ponerme esta clase de apodos.

  
**VI:** JAJA sabes que nunca voy a parar.

  
**CAITLYN:** Hmm – gruñendo en voz baja. En fin siéntate, ha surgido un contratiempo.

  
**VI:** Que pasa, ya explotando cosas esa bastarda, porque voy y…

  
**CAITLYN:** No, no es ella no te preocupes -interrumpiendo a vi.

  
**VI:** Entonces.. ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

  
**CAITLYN:** Se trata del gobernador, ayer aproximadamente sobre las 11 de la noche, desvalijaron su casa. Tenemos que averiguar la localización de los ladrones cuanto antes.

  
**VI:** ¡¡Que!!, ¿¡¡Solo es un robo de mierda!!?, pensaba que era algo suculentamente violento. Cupcake yo quiero dar caña, palizas y reventar cabezas, no hacer de policía científica. De eso se pueden encargar los novatos, nosotras estamos para cosas más importantes.

  
**CAITLYN:** Sigh... Vi no es un robo cualquiera, han sustraído un cristal hextech, sabes perfectamente el poder que posee y según el informe de los investigadores que se ocuparon ayer del caso, todo apunta a que se va a utilizar con fines dañinos. Tenemos que desplazarnos a la escena del crimen, recabar la máxima información y averiguar quién son los ladrones.

  
**VI:** Vaaale tu ganas Cait, ya sabes que iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo, pero que sepas que me voy a aburrir.

  
**CAITLYN:** Venga no seas perezosa, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

  
Caitlyn y Vi se prepararon para salir, recogieron todo el material para la investigación y se pusieron en camino. Cuando llegaron a lugar ya estaban algunos investigadores y guardianes. Saludaron a la sheriff y la enforcer y las guiaron hasta el despacho del gobernador donde habían forzado la caja fuerte en la que estaba el cristal.

  
**HARKNOR:** Aquí es sheriff, hemos delimitado el espacio. Le dejo todas las pruebas que hemos encontrado, seguro que usted se da cuenta de que hay más - Dijo mientras le entregaba a Caitlyn los informes y fotografías de las pruebas.

  
**CAITLYN:** Muchas gracias Harknor, Vi y yo nos encargamos de esta habitación, ustedes investiguen el resto de la vivienda, tanto el interior como el exterior, ¿entendido?.

  
**HARKNOR:** Entendido sheriff, si encontramos alguna evidencia será informada de inmediato.

  
**Vi:** Ugh… entonces ahora a buscar huellas y demás cosas, esto va a ser una tortura – dijo mientras hacía pucheros como una niña pequeña.

  
**CAITLYN:** Vi, no empieces. No todo en la vida es golpear y romper paredes, tenemos que investigar lo sucedido.

  
**VI:** Esta bien, esta bien – Dijo mientras se acerca a Caitlyn coquetamente. Pero yo prefiero empezar a investigarte a ti ;)

  
**CAITLYN:** ¿¿¡¡Qu.. Que!!??

  
De repente Vi agarró a Caitlyn y la sentó en el escritorio con mirada lujuriosa.

  
**CAITLYN:** V .. Vi .. ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? Deja de hacer tonterías, apartando los ojos de Vi y tratando de escapar de ella.

  
**VI:** Hmm Cupcake, sé que te encanta esto. Solo unos cuantos besitos.

  
**CAITLYN:** Sufi…. Suficiente .. Vi ..

  
**VI:** Ven aquí bizcochito, te quiero ahora ...

  
Vi se acercó a la oreja de Cait y la besó apasionadamente. Caitlyn se mostró reacia al principio, pero aceptó enseguida. Las dos empezaron a pelear por la dominancia, Vi presiono con su lengua los labios de Cait para poder entrar dentro, pero la sheriff no cedió, así que la pelirrosa le dio una palmada en el trasero y Caitlyn jadeó permitiendo que la lengua de Vi entrara.  
Juguetearon un rato con sus lenguas cuando de repente, Vi se dirigió al cuello de Cait lamiendo de arriba a abajo tratando de encontrarle el punto a la sheriff y cuando lo hizo, Caitlyn dejó escapar un gemido.

  
**VI:** ¿Te gusta esto?

  
**CAITLYN:** Ohh si Vi… - Caitlyn estaba exhausta. Pero debemos detenernos de inmediato.

  
**VI:** Ni siquiera ha empezado la fiesta.

  
Vi comenzó a bajar la parte superior del vestido de Cait y procedió a desabrochar el sujetador. Luego comenzó a masajear el pecho derecho de Cait con una mano y chupar el otro, la sheriff dejó escapar un gemido de pura felicidad.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡Madre mía!! Eres muy buena en esto ... Está bien, me has convencido...

  
Cait se subió la falda del vestido y se quitó la ropa interior, Vi se arrodilló y comenzó a besar el clítoris y a lamer esa "cosita" de arriba a abajo.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡No pares ahora!! - gimió Caitlyn

  
Mientras lamía, sin previo aviso, Vi introdujo sus dedos dentro de Caitlyn y cuando lo hizo, la sheriff gritó de placer. Vi movió los dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera a un ritmo cada vez mayor a medida que Cait se humedecía cada vez más. Vi bebió todo el jugo de Cait, cuando de repente, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de Vi y Caitlyn echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡ME VENGO VI, NO PARES AHORA ES UN ORDEN!! - Gritó.

  
**VI:** Shhh Cupcake, nos van a oír.

**CAITLYN:** He dicho que no te detengas, estoy a punto.

  
De repente dos oficiales entraron en el despacho del governador.

  
**BEATRICE:** Sheriff hemos encontrado una nota y cre… - Quedando confusa al ver la escena.

  
**VI:** Mierda umm, esto no es lo que parece, solo somos dos amigas que hablamos de forma diferente al resto de la gente, "muy juntitas" hehe.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡VIII!! - Gritó toda avergonzada mientras se cubría el cuerpo.

  
**HARKNOR:** Dis.. Disculpad sherrif.

  
**CAITLYN:** No es necesario disculparse. Es solo que uno de los cinturones de mi pierna estaba bastante apretado y vi me lo estaba quitando.

  
**VI:** Bueno yo prefiero quitarte otra cosa – Guiñándole el ojo a Cait.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡VI!!. Sigh.. Bueno este tema a un lado. ¿Que es lo que habéis averiguado?

  
**HARKNOR:** He… hemos encontrado una nota, bueno más bien la han dejado en una de las mesas del comedor - Dijo todavía un poco confuso por la situación.

  
**CAITLYN:** La han dejado a propósito. Hmm no me gusta, esto parece una trampa.

  
**VI:** ¿Que es lo que intentan hacer?

  
**CAITLYN:** Déjame ver esa nota.

  
Harknor le entregó la nota y Caitlyn la analizó mientras que vi se acercó y también le echo un vistazo. Vi estaba leyendo y se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando vio quien había firmado esa nota. Los Demonios de Factory wood, una de las antiguas bandas de Vi.

  
**VI:** ¡¡No me jodas!! Esos desgraciados, les voy a reventar otra vez.

  
**CAITLYN:** ¡¡Vi espera!! No me cabe ninguna duda esto se trata de una trampa y están buscando un cebo y todo apunta a que eres tú. Si vas a esa dirección sola podría pasar lo peor.

  
**VI:** ¡¡Grrr!! Está bien cait, vamos todos. En cuanto los pille lo van a lamentar.

  
**CAITLYN:** Harknor, Beatrice reune a los demás y preparad los coches, vamos a la dirección que han escrito.

  
**HARKNOR/BEATRICE:** ¡¡De inmediato!!

  
**CAITLYN:** Vi hay que extremar la precaucción para que todo salga bien y podamos terminar... ya sabes - Dijo en tono serio y de enfado.

  
**VI:** Ufff Cupcake... acabemos rápido esto, porque cuando te atrape no te pienso soltar...

  
Caitlyn, Vi, los investigadores y los guardianes se desplazaron al lugar, con mucha precaución ya que se trataba de un almacén abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
Continuará… 


End file.
